Tango De La Gin
by JoeBoBean
Summary: All Rangiku wanted to do was get to Momo's birthday party on time, but it would seem that one of the Captain's thinks that it is a perfect time for the pair of them to practice their ballroom dancing skills. Whatever is a lowly Vice-Captain supposed to do? She clearly can't reject him.


_AN: I have had this story in storage forever and I mean forever... 4 years anyone? I do admit that it was up on my lj page till I closed it down and has been edited a lot, but is no where near perfect. The story itself came from my sheer love of "Fuyu no Hanabi" when I first heard it. I don't own Bleach or the amazing voice cast that make the character CDs so amazing to listen to, though I wish bitterly that I did. Please enjoy my fluffy little trip to Seireitei._

"Rangiku?" He said softly and at the sound of his voice sparks flew up and down her spine, but whenever he spoke to her they always did. It was as if from just hearing his voice she was filled full of static and she became hyper aware of everything. She did secretly admit she loved the sensation he gave her whenever he was near and it was completely addictive. But today she was going to ignore him she had something important to do it was Momo's birthday and she wasn't going to be late.

"Rangiku that is you isn't it? Why are you ignoring me?" Even when his voice was full of suspicion he could still have that affect on her and could bring her to her knees. She shook off the feeling_ it was Momo's birthday_ and she had promised she would go. She carried on walking knowing her every move was being watched. "This is unlike you. Have you got somewhere better to be?" His voice sounded oddly high and strained with just a hint of disbelief.

"As a matter of fact I do," she said trying to sound as haughty as possible. Her hand was grabbed and she was pulled backwards in to his embrace.

"Is that so?" He asked huskily his breath tickling her ear. She nodded and weakly said,

"Yes... Momo's birthday..." But he wasn't listening he was kissing her ear lobe and neck and she felt herself blush,

"You're really warm Rangiku." He said as he pulled her closer to him and she could feel his body heat mingling with her own all thoughts of getting to Momo's birthday were gone.

"Sorry Momo," she whispered as she turned to face Gin.

When she was facing him he took her right hand in his and gently put his left hand on her waist. He lightly stepped backward and he felt Rangiku respond as she rocked and stepped forward. Somehow he always managed to make her forget her goals and today with the dancing it would be no different. He was only like this around her and she loved the attention. She felt herself surrender as Gin moved slowly to the left and she followed his feet effortlessly as he pulled her in and spun her out. When she was at an arm's length from Gin she remembered that there was something important she needed to do, but before she could move away she was pulled back in and Gin's feet moved around hers with perfect grace. Within seconds she was in perfect sync with him stepping in and out opposite him perfectly as if a mirror had been placed between them.

Soon their legs were intertwining slowly and then faster as they both became lost in the dance. Gin lifted her as if she weighed nothing and turned, placing her on his opposite side; she moved in to him and felt her balance go as she was gently tipped back. Gin lightly ran his hand down her chest and her breath caught in her throat. She was pulled up suddenly and to grasp on to reality she pulled herself closer in to Gin feeling the gentle pressure of his cheek on hers. The steps became slower and more languid, the distance of each move increased as if the two were dragging each other across the pavement. Rangiku raised her right leg and wrapped it around Gin's waist; leaning back a little she could see the lust in Gin's barely opened eyes. With this the steps began to speed up again. She dropped her leg and with it stepped back as Gin slid forward and leant in. Rangiku leant back a little so both of their chests were in contact she could feel that Gin's heart rate was as high as her own. With their knees touching they began to move again.

Rangiku let herself be lead down the moonlit street her legs flowing in and out of Gin's. The two of them dancing to a beat only they could hear, he turned her gently and led her from behind his arm gently holding her stomach as they rocked forward and backward on their feet.

He spun her again so they were facing once more and before she knew it he lightly lifted her off the floor with both hands on her waist, wrapping her legs around him she felt the pressure move to support her back as she leaned back; her legs slowly one after the other moving down Gin's body until they were back on the floor.

Taking her hand and waist again he began once more to take the lead. Rangiku stepped with her right foot through Gin's open legs and then stepped back. As she stepped in Gin wrapped his right leg around hers and as she stepped back he moved in to kneel before her as if to say sorry.

She gently turned and sat on his out stretched knee, letting go of her hand he went and cupped her face bringing it closer to his own. The kiss was hot with their ragged breaths from the dancing mingling. Gin picked her up and moved to the wall for support then he leant in to kiss Rangiku more passionately. Rangiku raked her hand through his soft, silky, silver hair and then out of nowhere they heard a voice and stopped.

"I told you Matsumoto-san would be held up!" She looked towards the voice and saw Kira grinning at them, "If you two are quite finished we have a party..." Rangiku nodded and pushed the creases out of her kimono. Straightening up she walked away Gin's hand still holding hers, she waited to be pulled back in to his embrace, but instead he let go. The pain she got from this she couldn't believe it was a feeling of physical rejection. She waited a moment and then ran over to Kira,

"Let's go," she said her voice deep and slightly breathless. Kira bowed to his captain and took Rangiku's arm gently to lead her away. Gin chuckled to himself and followed after them slowly.

Rangiku was surprised at the amount of people at the party she didn't think that Momo would have invited this many.

"MATSUMOTO!?" She sighed and turned in the direction of the voice to see Hitsugaya her captain traversing the crowd, his white hair sticking up on end showing where he was.

"Taichou you came!" He stood before her and pulled a face to mean. _Of course I'm here stupid woman!_

"What took you so long? Did you get lost again?" Rangiku coloured and decided to nod it was better not to explain. He tutted and pointed over the crowd. "Momo is over there." Rangiku grinned and it was so infectious that even Hitsugaya smiled weakly back.

"That's better Taichou!"

"What ever you say," He replied sullenly and with that she ran off in to the crowd as Gin came through the door, Hitsugaya stiffened and Gin smiled more broadly.

"Hitsugaya..." He nodded lightly,

"Good evening Ichimaru." With that he turned and went back to Momo. Gin leant up against the wall and scanned the crowd within minutes he had found her red hair and he stood watching her.

Rangiku's neck began to feel hot and she knew she was being watched and by who. As Momo was talking to someone else she glanced back and saw him talking to Kira; catching her eye he smiled a real smile. Blushing deeply she turned back to the conversation she was in the middle of.

It was like this all night Rangiku trying to push him to the back of her mind as he played with her, watching her every move in an unguarded way and it was making her burn up.

"Sorry Momo I need to get some air it's hot in here." She croaked as she opened the partition door and walked along the small gravel path to Aizen's pond. She sat down on one of the flat stones and watched the reflection of the moon on the water's surface ripple as the Sakura gently fell. She heard the partition door open and close again and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Tut tut tut Rangiku leaving a party at its height," He sat down beside her and she could feel the heat from his body and was all too aware of his hand lightly resting on hers. "How do you punish a girl that walks out on the fun...? Hmmm?" He was playing with her; she needed him to go to leave her in peace... With that she had an idea; she would need to talk about something dull.

"I was surprised to see you were invited." He tutted again and grinned,

"Of course I was, since I used to be Aizen's Fukutaichou; if nothing else Momo feels obliged to invite me." He lifted his hand off hers, "But right now I don't care about that." He leant in and kissed her softly. Rangiku pushed him back,

"We can't!" She said breathlessly. Gin's eyes opened in shock momentarily the green she saw there looked hurt and not icy cold,

"That's not what you said before." He smiled knowingly. She stood up and Gin caught her hand, "You're not getting away that easily." He spun her in to his chest and lightly kissed her forehead. He held her that way forever muttering sweet nothings in to her hair as they swayed gently to the music coming from inside. No one seemed to miss the pair and they stayed gently swaying until the sun rose over the Seireitei .

"I have to go," Rangiku managed to say, "I have to go to work..." She finished lamely and Gin chuckled,

"You work Rangiku? That will be the day," She blushed violently red and hid her face in his kimono, he chuckled more ands it was such a warm sound. It touched her and warmed her through and through. "Well I suppose..." He slowly tipped her head and kissed her briefly, "I wouldn't want Hitsugaya mad at me, would I?" He kissed her again more deeply and pulled her arms up around his neck. She played with the collar of his haori as they kissed and then suddenly Gin pulled back. "Bai bai," He said with a smile. She lightly kissed his cheek and felt gentle pressure from him as he pulled her closer.

"Tut tut Gin," she said smiling, he let go and she walked off not turning to glance back once; as she knew he was watching her with a pained expression as she left.


End file.
